The subject matter disclosed in this specification relates to a method, and a corresponding system and program storage device and computer program, for interactive automation of fault modeling, and, in particular, to a method for intelligently sensing fault-fault relationships as part of a fault interpretation process.
When computers are a preferred way of characterizing oil and gas reservoirs for the purpose of drilling wellbores, or making other decisions needed for exploitation, ‘interactive automation of fault modeling’ simplifies a traditionally awkward process of generating fault frameworks. The reservoir structure (i.e., horizons, faults, geobodies) is central to reservoir modeling. This specification discloses a method for ‘interactive automation of fault modeling’ pertaining to enhancements or improvements in the way fault structures in a formation are modeled as an embedded part of fault interpretation.
The following U.S. patents are incorporated herein by reference: (1) U.S. Pat. No. 5,982,707 to Abbott, entitled “Method and Apparatus for Determining Geologic Relationships for Intersecting Faults”, and (2) U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,343 to Graf et al, entitled “Automatic Non-Artifically Extended Fault Surface Based Horizon Modeling System”.